Dinosaur King Uh Oh
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When the D-team are fighting the Alpha Gang in the park one day, someone grabs and threatens Zoey. The man has a knife and he's not afraid to use it. Well...he probably should have been told something very important first. Zoe is Reese's younger sister...and even though she doesn't always show it. Reese...is very protective of her baby sister. AU OOC T maybe some bashing later.
1. Chapter 1

**Dinosaur King Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during a battle with the Alpha Gang in the park, a man attacked the D-team. Well…he probably shouldn't have done it in front of Reese. AU OOC)**

"Hey what are you doing?" Zoe's cry of alarm was the only warning anyone got as a man grabbed her from out of nowhere just after the D-Team got done fighting the Alpha Gang.

Everyone's heads whipped towards the pink haired girl and looked surprised to see a man grabbing her arm tightly.

"You…what sort of freaks are you all?! Using those…those beasts and fighting and destroying the city!" The man's eyes were blown wide and angry and the way he slurred his words a bit had the Alpha gang narrowing _their_ eyes.

"We're not freaks! Let Zoe go!" Max shouted at the man, rushing towards him with Rex not far behind.

"Don't anyone move!" The man shouted at the rest of them, showing what was in his free hand that earned a slight squeak from Zoe.

"Hey what are you doing man?! She's just a kid!" Ursula was the one to say shocked and horrified as Max and Rex stopped short at the sight of the knife in his hand.

"Shut it Old Lady!" The man shouted causing Ursula to develop a tick mark on her forehead but for once she didn't shout even as Zander and Ed took a step away from their sister. Just in case.

"Let Zoe go and put away that knife! Have you lost your mind?" Max shouted while Rex tapped something out onto the back of his shoulder. Rex was behind Max, his hands hidden by the leader of the D-Team's body, and was quickly calling 911 on his cellphone so that someone could come help them. They couldn't risk summoning out a dinosaur and Zoe getting hurt by accident.

The tapping was Morse code for Distraction. Rex wanted Max to distract the mad man with the knife so that he didn't learn about Rex calling the cops. There was no telling what the man would do to Zoe if he learned that he was about to be busted.

Zander noticed what the two were doing when he saw Rex's cellphone in the boys hands and discreetly motioned his siblings to help distract the man as well.

"Hey don't get me wrong here. I get as annoyed as any other evil team in the universe does when a twerp wrecks their plans…" Ursula drew the mans attention to her when she caught Zanders signal, one of the ones they had used back in the orphanage.

Faintly everyone seemed to hear a cry of 'We're blasting off again!' from somewhere but they couldn't tell where and there was no one else in the park.

"But seriously? You're going to use a knife on a _kid_? Why don't you try coming over here and picking on someone your own size?" Ursula asked looking confused at the cry she heard but shaking it off as she kept her eyes locked onto the man whose eyes were a bit off. It looked like he was under the influence of something.

Well that was both good and bad. Bad because that meant he would be unlikely to feel any pain they could inflict on him at the moment and because he was much more unstable if he were under an influence.

Good because Ursula had a lot of experience with people who were either drunk or drugged up. It wasn't a good experience for her, but she could certainly put some of the things she learned from it to use to save the annoying little brat.

"Do I look stupid to you?!" The man shouted causing six instant replies of 'yes' to come from the D-Team and the Alpha Gang.

"As soon as I let this brat go you freaks will summon those monster things again!" The man yelled angrily as he waved the knife a little bit as if to remind them that he had it.

"We aren't freaks and they aren't monsters! Chomp and the others are dinosaurs!" Max yelled back at the man while Zoe looked just as angry at being called a freak but the knife was closer to her than it was to the others so she just kept her silence on the matter at the moment. Ursula was relieved to hear sirens coming close, obviously the police had tracked the origin of the call and sent someone to investigate. They just had to hold out for a little while longer without anyone setting the man off.

"Dinosaurs are extinct! Those are just some kind of monsters or beast ripoffs or something! Once something dies it doesn't come back!" The man said and he seemed even angrier at being told what the 'monsters' were.

"Look man the way I see it you only have two choices here. You keep threatening that girl and we end up calling out our dinosaurs, three of which are _meat eaters_ , or you let the brat go and get out of here before someone calls the police. There's six of us and only one of you. Think about those odds." Ed said sounding unusually brave and smart for a moment as he glared at the man, his fists clenching at his sides.

The D-team may be a bit surprised by how much the Alpha Gang were trying to help them but none of the Gang were surprised by their siblings actions or words as they tried to save the kid. Sure she might annoy the hell out of them, especially Ursula, but she was a _kid_ and she was being _threatened right in front of them by a man with a knife._

Threatening kids with permanent harm and/or death was a big 'No' to the Alpha Gang.

"Ed you shouldn't have done that." Ursula said under her breath to her brother, inwardly cursing because that would only set the man off even further.

"Well if I go down I'm taking one of you down with me!" The man shouted as he raised the knife to bring it down on Zoe, who three her free arm up to protect her face as she screwed her eyes shut.

"ZOE!" The Alpha Gang and D-Team all yelled horrified before they relaxed for after a second.

There was a slim pale hand holding the man's knife hand by the wrist and keeping him from bringing it down.

"What." The coldly stated word sent shivers down everyone's spines as the man stared at the blond woman whose glasses were hiding her eyes as they reflected the sunlight ominously.

"Do you think you're doing?"

Reese was here, and she was _furious._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinosaur King Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked startled at the sudden appearance of the blond woman, and the fact that she had been able to easily hold his arm back from stabbing the little freak.

"My name is Dr. Reese Drake. I'm a scientist. Now… you need to answer my question." Reese said her voice artic cold and yet venomous. It caused even Zander, who was already dancing at the sight of his angel, to shiver slightly.

"Huh?" The man asked confused and startled at how much she seemed to hate him at the moment.

"What…did you think you were doing? Bringing that knife down, threatening to stab her…" Reese trailed off a bit as her eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"She's some kind of freaky beast lover! She's completely whack, thinking that they're dinosaurs! Those types of people need to be removed!" The man snarled glaring at Zoe who looked far more relieved at the sight of her big sister.

"As a paleontologist I can promise you that those were indeed very real dinosaurs. And Zoe is no freak." Reese's voice was somehow even colder there as she glared down the man, the light finally moving away from her glasses to show her purple eyes narrowed in rage.

"What do you care huh? What's the matter with getting rid of one little brat in the world!?" The man yelled at Reese who removed his hand from Zoe's arm and then shoved him several inches away from the pink haired girl.

"It might not matter to most of the world but…tell me do you even know this girls name?" Reese asked causing the man to snort, obviously not caring.

"Her name is Zoe Lilith _Drake_ , she's fourteen years old. She was born exactly at five forty three in the morning. I would know. I was there for it and I was the one to pick her middle name." Reese said causing the man to look confused, as did the Alpha Gang while Reese stepped in front of her sister protectively.

"You're her mother?" The man asked causing Reese to blush a bit but shake her head.

"No. I'm her big sister…and _no_ _one_ hurts my little sister. She might not mean much to the rest of the world…but to me she is the world." Reese said giving the man a glare while Zoe grabbed the back of her sisters lab coat.

"Careful Reese. He has a knife." Zoe said worried about her sister who looked down at Zoe and gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry about me. Big sister knows how to take care of herself." Reese said pressing a kiss to her sisters head in reassurance before her head snapped up when the man charged at her with a roar.

Not even bothering to look scared, Reese grabbed the man's arm and twisted him so that he hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs.

"Max, Rex. Get your dino's out and protect Zoe." Reese ordered as the man stumbled back to his feet, charging at her again.

"Dino-slash!" Max had reacted first as he summoned Chomp out in full form, earning a roar from the large triceratops that glared down the human with the knife.

"Chomp we're keeping this guy busy until the cops get here!" Max yelled to his dinosaur who let out a trumpet of understanding as he towered behind Reese like a large guard dog.

"You little freaks!" The man roared at Max as he charged the boy after giving Reese the slip. Well that's what everyone thought but then he turned towards Zoe, only for Max to jump in-between Zoe and the drugged up man.

"MAX!" Zoe and Rex, even the Alpha Gang, yelled out as Max closed his eyes tight and prepared for the blow as he protected Zoe.

But the blow never came.

"Reese!" Max heard the cry before he opened his eyes but he knew what happened before he heard the cry.

"Max, Zoe? Are you both okay?" Reese asked not looking bothered by the knife in her shoulder as she glanced back at the two horrified teens before focusing on the shocked man in front of her.

"Oh god Reese!" Zoe near screeched in horror, seeing the blood begin to stain her sisters white lab coat.

"It's fine. I can barely feel it." Reese quickly assured the kids that she was fine while Max felt like his knees were weak at the moment.

"But…I can understand protecting Zoe but…why…did you protect me?" Max asked confused and staring at Reese in disbelief and shock. Reese just glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly at Max.

"Oh please. You and Rex are my baby brothers in all but blood. You think I'm going to let this guy hurt either of you?" Reese asked raising an eyebrow at Max who blinked at this for a second before he looked _mad._

"Get your goddamn hands off of my big sis!" Max yelled slamming shoulder first into the guy's stomach, knocking him for six and away from Reese who paused for a few seconds as she stared at Max.

"Who taught you that word?" Reese demanded her voice a bit lower than normal as she stared down Max who blinked up at her innocently and then pointed at the Alpha Gang.

"Hey don't look at me! I don't use those words! Blame Ursula or Zander!" Ed said yelping when an acidic purple eyed glare was thrown his way.

"I'm pretty sure Ursula's to blame for that. With the way she reacts to Zoe calling her old lady all the time, it wouldn't surprise me if they heard and picked up some of the curses." Zander said with a wince while Ursula looked sheepish.

Yeah she did say a few words she probably shouldn't around the brats whenever they called her an old lady. She didn't think they heard her though!

"Why you little…" The man was ready to charge at Max again but two things stopped him.

First was Chomp roaring at him dangerously for threatening his human.

The second was Reese slamming her fist into his fist and knocking out some of his teeth.

And that was with the knife still in her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinosaur King Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What happened here?" A police officer asked although he looked more than a bit nervous at the sight of Chomp still out in grown form while the Alpha Gang was getting a chewing out from Reese. And she _still_ had that knife in her shoulder.

"A guy was calling us freaks and saying our Dino's were beasts and monsters. He grabbed Zoe and tried to bring the knife down on her…but he made the mistake of trying in front of Reese. She stopped him and was keeping him busy." Rex said being closer to the officer while Zoe and Max were snickering at the Alpha Team's misfortune as Chomp kept an eye on the downed man in case he tried anything.

"Ok… ay?" The officer slowly wrote it down confused as to who Reese and Zoe were.

"Max summoned out Chomp, that's the triceratops's name by the way, and that made the man madder and he slipped past Reese charged at Max… that's the brown haired boy. He changed at the last second and went after Zoe, the pink haired girl, but Max got in front of her. Reese, that's her with the blond hair in the lab coat, got in front of _him_ and took the knife to her shoulder. Max slammed into the man and got him away from Reese and when the man charged them again, Reese knocked him flat with a punch to the face." Rex said helpfully pointing out who was who and giving a quick description for the officer.

"And the three she's mad at?" The officer asked while his partner called for an ambulance.

"Oh they're called the Alpha Team. We have play fights with them and compete with them about dinosaur knowledge and stuff. Zoe calls Ursula, the green haired one, an old lady a lot…" Rex trailed off just in time for the now reflexive shout.

"Who just called me an old lady?!" Ursula cried out causing the officer to look startled, there was no way she should have been able to hear that from how far away the woman was from the blond boy.

"Not now Ursula! That's the reason we're in trouble with my angel!" Zander chided his sister, looking like a pouting puppy at his angel chewing the Mickey out of them all.

"Ursula reacts like that and says some cusswords on occasion. Max overheard one and when he shouted it as he rammed the crazy away from Reese she demanded to know where he learned it and got mad at them, hence why she's currently ripping them to pieces with her words." Rex informed the officer who nodded slightly as he and his partner moved to take statements from the rest of the group involved.

"Wow I think you knocked out most of his teeth." One officer said with a whistle as two ambulances arrived, one for Reese and one for the knife man.

"He tried to stab my baby siblings. He's lucky that's all I did." Reese said rolling her eyes as the D-Team all three either guilt-tripped or pushed her towards the second ambulance.

"All three of them are your siblings?" The paramedic asked surprised as they began to hook her too the stretcher, the knife was in too deep for them to remove it. Especially since taking it out meant that she could bleed out if it had cut an artery or vein on the way out… or if had done so when it was stabbed in and was just blocking the blood flow at the moment.

"Yes." Reese didn't bat an eye as the three kids clambered into the ambulance with her, only for the second paramedic to frown at them.

"Only one can ride with her." The paramedic said making the three kids look at each other as if torn before Rex and Max looked at each other and nodded before getting out.

"What?" Zoe asked surprised at them getting out without saying a word.

"We love Reese like a sister too, but you're the one actually blood related to her. They're more likely to tell you about anything than they would us. Chomp is still out, we can ride on him to the hospital." Rex said glancing over at the large orange dinosaur who was staring at them and just waiting patiently for his humans to make up their minds.

"I thought you said all three of them are your siblings?" The cop riding with the ambulance as well asked frowning at Reese who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Zoe may be my baby sister by birth, but she adopted Rex and Max as her brothers when they became close friends. As such naturally I've adopted them as my siblings as well. Is there a problem with that officer?" Reese asked adjusting her glasses a bit, making them flash dangerously in the light and causing the officer to pale a bit. Not really because of her, she still had a knife in her shoulder after all, but more because Zoe and Rex were reaching for their Dino-holders and Chomp had stepped over when Max crossed his arms and gave a dark look to the officer.

"No." The officer would deny that he squeaked, but no one blamed him for it. Not with the glares the Alpha gang was also shooting him from near the doors of the ambulance where they had moved to stand by Rex and Max.

Sure they didn't get along with the kids much, even if they sometimes saw bits of themselves in the way the kids behaved, but if there's one thing they understood… it was how it felt to worry over a family member and what it was like to be a family without blood ties.

They had honestly been surprised to learn that the three kids weren't actual siblings, adopted or otherwise, and were instead considered very close friends. The kids acted a lot like they had when they were kids and had been adopted by Doctor Z.

"Don't worry my angel. We'll make sure these two get to the hospital safely, I promise." Zander assured the blond woman who nodded and shot him a quick smile.

"Thank you Zander. I appreciate that, especially since I don't really want to let them out of my sight at the moment. I'm putting my faith and trust into you, so please don't let me down okay?" Reese asked with a smile towards the tall man who went bright red in the face and nearly had steam coming out of his ears.

"Of course my angel! Anything for you! There won't be a hair out of place or a scratch on them!" Zander said doing a strange noodle dance and earning flat looks from his siblings while the D-Team gave him dangerous glares.

Reese let out a startled laugh at the triple shout from her baby siblings just as the doors were closed on the ambulance.

"Don't crush on my big sister!"

She almost felt bad for Zander…almost.

He had attacked and threatened her siblings too much for to _actually_ feel bad after all.

He had it coming.


End file.
